Captain Jack Sparrow and the Pirate Queen
by Calliope Foster
Summary: A little ditty I came up with for my own, strange amusement.


**Disclaimer: **I only own the women pirates I came up with and the plot. Anyway, Jack Sparrow and his crew belong to the people who came up with him. This is just a fun little ditty I thought up to amuse myself.

**Captain Jack Sparrow and the Pirate Queen**

Captain Jack Sparrow awoke to find darkness and he considered that in his drunken state prior to waking, he may have slept until darkness until he heard a formidable voice.

"Take off the damn blindfold!"

Sparrow spluttered about when someone yanked the blindfold back—they had been using his own bandana. His eyes beginning to focus, Jack blinked a few times in the darkness, the firelight splayed across the tall figure standing before him, leaning forward in examination.

One dark eye, glimmering gold hoops hanging from each ear, the long horse-like face with large lips, and creamy colored, dark skin. The bald headed woman glowered at Jack with her good eye, splintered with flecks of amber, and the patch over her other eye (which did not hide the large scar, the cause of how she lost the eye) moved slightly as she raised her brows.

"That's 'im." She growled, showing mottled teeth. "Take 'im to the cap'n."

He knew the woman's face, but her name escaped him. Jack was unsure of how to react, his whole body was stiff while he mind told him to move, but when the blindfold covered his eyes once more and total darkness set in, old Captain Jack Sparrow's judgment flew out of the window.

Sand collected in the captain's boots as he was dragged along what he considered a beach. Trails of firelight shot up, illuminating the redness of his bandana, and Jack felt the strong hands of his captors drag him along. Drums sounded not far away and Jack could feel the ground beneath him pounding as they neared what he considered, his executioner.

Shouts sounded in the night, carried by the sea wind. Jack was hauled to his feet to walk for himself, he assumed, but someone shoved at his back and he went diving forward, unable to break his fall since his hands were behind his back.

All at once the drumming and shouting stopped. A soft, sultry voice broke the silence.

"Are you sure it is him?" The woman's tone was haughty and bent in amusement. "You know what I had to do with the others you brought me."

"We're sure, Cap'n." Another female voice recounted. "Ol' Deadeye said it were him."

"Yes..." the first voice replied coolly, "as she confirmed the other cases as well. Take off that bloody blindfold."

Wordlessly, the henchwomen stripped Jack from his blindfold and he struggled to adjust to the lighting. The woman he saw now was now nearly as bulky or broad, but had soft, tanned skin, gentle features, and the look of a high standing society girl. Her dark brown hair was tied up, but in the heat it frayed and she looked as if she had not been sleeping so well from the dark moons beneath her emerald eyes. She wore men's breeches and a man's shirt and vest with a very long, thin rapier at her side.

A smile curled across the woman's lips, forming dainty pink lines. "Captain Jack Sparrow…it has been a long time."

The woman's smile turned into a scowl and then she looked to her cohorts. "What about his shipmates?"

"Ran, cap'n."

"Blast…nevermind, I have what I want."

Dismissing them with a curt nod, the woman looked back to Captain Jack Sparrow.

Glancing around him, Jack saw that there were many women from all walks of life that departed, leaving him in the company of the woman captain. "Captain Jack Sparrow…" a calm voice gained his attention once more, "I have _dreamt_ of this day."

"Listen, swee'art, wha'ever I did tya, I swear I never meant it!" Jack began his pleading right off from the start as he searched his jogged memory for the name of this bonny lass. "And I'm drea'ful sorry fer the whole thing, wha'ever I did."

Standing the woman held a chalice as she moved down from her throne-like spot. "Apology accepted." She smirked and then frowned equally as pleased. "But it won't do you any good. I'm going to kill you, Jack Sparrow. In fact, you'll _love_ me for killing you."

"Can ye at least tell me wha' I did?"

"What you did?" The girl snarled, her face transforming from angelic to demonic, red blotched forming on her cheeks. "What you _did_!"

Jack flinched a little. "Wrong question?"

"You conniving little son of a yellow bellied weasel!" The woman bellowed furiously and threw her chalice aside, making Jack cower fearfully. "I should gut you now!"

The slice of a sword's blade against its sheath alerted Jack and he frantically searched for a way out of this predicament. Jack was sure his newest plan would be no good. "Wait!"

A few moments passed and when Jack realized he was not experiencing any kind of pain, he opened his eyes and relaxed slightly seeing the woman watching him and hesitating for his plea.

The woman bared her pearly teeth. "_Well_? What is it, _coward_?"

"Well…it's jus' tha'…this ain't very fair now is it?" Jack queried, his mind processing quicker than before. "Avin' me tied up n' all while ye go n' cut me through the mizzen—woulden be more sa'isfyin' with…a li'l exci'ement, savvy?"

At first the woman captain raised her dainty brow, her pale skin glowing in the firelight, and then, as her green eyes flashed, she seemed to be forming an interesting plan. "No. You can't fool me, Sparrow," the girl replied with a laugh, the tip of her cutlass coming just below his chin, "I'm not letting you get away…_this_ time."

"Can I at least 'ave a final prayer?"

"You'll see God in a few seconds, why not save the repenting for later?"

"Final request?"

"No."

"Stickin' to the code, are we?"

Suddenly the woman became enraged. "Shut-up, you _bloody_ twit!"

Without warning a blast came from out at sea and Jack ducked instinctively. The woman pirate turned to see the cannon ball headed for her. "Bloody hell…"

A blast of sand sent Jack into the air as he heard screaming and the sound of feet scattering, then the blindfold covered his face again.

"Jack! Jack, lad, are ya all right?"

When Jack came to he blinked a little and sat up, feeling all his body parts, especially his favored part and then glanced over to see Gibbs. "I'm alive!" The Captain cried and then jumped to his feet. "I'm all in me one pieces!"

"He's all right!" Someone shouted, conjuring a cheer from the whole boat.

"What happened, Jack?"

Jack turned to Gibbs and shrugged. "Probly somethin' I deserved."


End file.
